A datacenter typically contains a collection of computer servers and components for the management, operation and connectivity of those servers, including power management systems that provide continued power for operation of datacenter components in the event of interruption of power provided by a primary power source. Existing power management systems for datacenters, however, typically employ secondary power sources that are relatively large and expensive.